Fangirling
by ALE686
Summary: Un grito despierta a la familia Kurosaki en plena madrugada, haciendo que Ichigo y Orihime deban investigar.


Ale: *fanboying* NECESITABA DESAHOGARME DE ESTO (?) CUANDO ACABEN VAN A ENTENDER.

Y antes de que alguien pregunte por Like Bored Days, les aviso que ya tengo más o menos listo el capítulo. Quiero hacerlo un poco más largo que el anterior, tal vez 5000 o 6000 palabras. Es que como no tengo el word activado -se me cancelo la descarga ahora, encima... maldita tecnología- , debo revisar el doble los errores ortográficos en cada palabra.

Espero entiendan, igual trataré de subirlo el lunes o martes.

0/0/0/0

 **Fangirling.**

 _Fecha: 4 de diciembre de 2016._

 _Hora: 04:00 AM._

 _País: Japón. Ciudad: Karakura._

Un agudo grito resonó el toda la casa Kurosaki, desde hace siete años ocupada por dos personas más (y un habitante original menos) quienes pasaron a formar parte de la familia.

Ambos mayores se despertaron casi al instante, Ichigo cayendo de la cama llevándose las mantas consigo de paso. Orihime, preocupada, se levantó de un salto y activó un escudo alrededor de Kazui para después caer al piso también. Incluso hasta medio dormida su instinto de madre funcionaba al cien por ciento de su capacidad.

Acto seguido, ningún ataque se presenta. Esto los hace preguntarse: ¿por qué el grito? ¿Y de quién? Mientras el Kurosaki deshace su pose de tomar a Zangetsu, -que ni está en su forma de shinigami por perder su insignia tontamente, seguro debajo de la cama otra vez-, Orihime se acerca al pequeño despierto, procurando que no esté herido de alguna forma. Lo encontró normal, sano. Kazui de dos años solo reía divertido, como si el grito de recién no le afectara en absoluto. ¡Es un niño sin miedo!

Recogiendo su insignia, detrás de una de las patas de la cama, Ichigo se colocó a lado de su esposa. Junto a Orihime se dan una mirada de entendimiento para después avanzar como en zona de guerra, bebé incluido.

No había rastros de algo malo en la cocina, tampoco en otros lugares de la primera planta de la casa. Sin peligro ahí, empezaron a subir las escaleras con sigilo.

Su rubia hermana menor salió de la habitación ahora sin el número quince, pero con una fresa pintada. Ella de verdad estaba algo obsesionada con las fresas, pensaba Ichigo diariamente, -lo que es irónico-, sin darse cuenta qué representaba la fruta realmente.

\- ¿Qué hacen así a esta hora? - interrogo, haciendo que a pesar de ser adultos y padres, se sintieran como niños regañados por su madre.

Un agudo grito, igual que el que inició todo, sale de otra habitación permitiendo que no tengan que contestar la pregunta. Rápidamente corren hacia otro cuarto, esta vez el de Karin.

\- ¿¡Karin qué sucede!? - Ichigo está alterado en abrir la puerta de una patada, viendo en cualquier dirección en busca de su hermana que puede estar siendo físicamente dañada.

Se equivoca. Su hermana no está herida ni mucho menos, está intacta, sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y abrazando uno de sus electrónicos favoritos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Lo que hay en sus manos es una tablet color negro a la que le ha llenado de pegatinas. Las que más destacan son, una con la cresta del FCBarcelona, algún que otro actor de musical de Broadway que compró por internet a un fanartista y además en el centro, -cubriendo la marca-, está el símbolo de Assassin's Creed.

\- ¿Hah? - emite incrédulo de Ichigo.

¿De qué fue ese grito?, le pregunta. Detrás Yuzu ayuda a Orihime con Kazui, dejando que el pequeño atrape su dedo y lo llene de baba, incluso le permite morder la manga de su pijama. Todo sea por su lindo sobrino.

Karin e Ichigo siguen sin entenderse, o más bien es el quien no la entiende a ella que parece querer hablar pero se retracta a la primera palabra que da. Una, dos, tres veces. Se escucha como si tartamudeara.

El mayor le pide tomar aire, para en serio calmarse. ¿Es algo grave lo que le ocurre? Porque no parece, pero igual desea saber con qué derecho ella acaba de perturbar la paz de la casa.

Eso es lo que un hermano responsable debe hacer.

\- Es que... ¿Lo sabe? ¿Lo revisó en las noticias por su celular? - pregunta mirando Orihime, pero antes de que esta contestara mira de vuelta a Ichigo - ¿Lo sabes? ¿Revisaste en las noticias por tu celular? - su hermano iba a contestar que ni siquiera está al tanto de lo que ella habla, pero Karin se adelanta -. ¡Está bien!, te digo: ¡HABRÁSECUELADETHELASTOFUS!

Yuzu mira con mala cara a Karin, expresando que no debe despertarlos en medio de la noche, -que ya se considera madrugada-, con ese tipo de gritos, que incluso la hicieron a ella salir de su habitación solamente para advertirle. ¡Además despertó a Kazui! El niño necesitaba dormir bien, ni siquiera Orihime estaba tan enfadad por lo del pequeño, pues la verdad como que el bebé despertó antes del suceso. Y, por cómo chupaba la ropa del pijama de Yuzu, seguro estaba hambriento. Debe alimentarlo antes de que le quite un pedazo de tela, dejándola sin manga.

Pero el pelinaranjo detiene a medias el regaño de su hermana,-la menor de las dos-, porque con las palabras de la otra gemela se puso más feliz de lo usual a punto de dar un salto en el aire.

Sus ojos ya parece los de Kazui, muy redondos y brillantes.

Está eufórico como lo estuvo Karin por saber tal esperada información de una noticia que esperaban desde 2013, cuando tuvieron la caja del juego para Playstation 3 en sus manos. Claro que él no va a gritar agudo tal cual niña de película de terror. Eso no estaría bien delante de su esposa e hijo, así que únicamente alzó el puño triunfante.

\- ¿¡EN SERIO, CUÁNDO!? - grita la pregunta, emocionado.

\- ¡NO SÉ! - su hermana de cabello negro responde -. ESTA COSA NO PONE FECHA PERO ESTÁ EL TRAÍLER OFICIAL ASÍ QUE ES CIERTO.

\- ¿YA ESTÁ POSTEADO? ¡QUIERO VERLO! - y tomó la tablet de Karin, disponiéndose a verlo -. ORIHIME, ¿NO QUIERES VER?

Efectivamente, los únicos no incómodos de esa acción, aparte de Karin que era por ser gamer de corazón, fueron Kazui y Orihime. Esta última por saber, desde los quince mediante Tatsuki, que Ichigo gustaba mucho de los videojuegos aunque no siempre los jugaba.

\- Hmp, igualmente no quiero oír más gritos de este tipo - ordenó la que antes fue la única cocinera de la casa y sintiéndose fuera de ambiente, Yuzu salió de la habitación, alzando la nariz. A ella no le interesan mucho los videojuegos, además debe dormir. Comienza temprano su trabajo al día siguiente, -bueno, técnicamente ese día dentro de unas horas-, y a diferencia de los demás quiere estar bien descansada. No simplemente beber café para pasar el sueño, como su hermano y Karin.

En realidad tampoco a la esposa del shinigami sustituto le agradan mucho los videojuegos, aunque en su caso es por no gustarle las tramas de gore u horror, pero eso era lo de menos. De alguna forma tenía que compartir esa emoción, incluso el bebé quería ver. Extendía sus manos a la pantalla, sin mostrarse asustado.


End file.
